vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rossweisse (High School DxD)
|-|Base= |-|Valkyrie Mode= |-|Valkyrie/Devil Form= Summary Rossweisse was a former bodyguard for Odin until he abandoned her, resulting with her becoming a Devil. She now serves as Rias' Rook as well as becoming a Civics teacher at Kuoh Academy. She is a serious person, but despite this, she is susceptible to alcohol, and one drink of it can leave her drunk and vomiting for extended periods of time. In addition, she is extremely bitter and sensitive about not having a boyfriend and is quick to anger when made fun of, though she speaks using her country's accent when flustered. As a child, Rossweisse was raised in the countryside with her grandmother, since her parents rarely came home due to being warriors. While still a child, she went through several ceremonies that were meant for her to inherit her family's magical crest, but she wasn't able to, resulting with her cousin inheriting the crest instead. Because of this, her school life was completely academic, resulting with no social life. While in college, Rossweisse wrote an essay on Trihexa, but never published it, though Qlippoth managed to find out about the essay, despite only knowing that it was about Trihexa. Before the series, Rossweisse was appointed as Odin's bodyguard, despite the fact that Odin only used her as a maid. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Rossweisse, Rose, 100 Yen Shop Valkyrie, Drunk Valkyrie, Vomiting Valkyrie, Valkyrie who never had a boyfriend Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Valkyrie, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Defence Magic, Flight, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Sealing, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Teleportation Attack Potency: City level (Casually destroyed a town while drunk. Fought against Armaros who is one of the strongest Fallen Angels. Shouldn't be weaker than Base Rias and Akeno) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Managed to keep up with and damage Sairaorg with the help of Xenovia and Kiba) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class Durability: At least City level (Her Defence Magic can shield against Balance Breakers) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: Holy Water (Common for all Devils), Can be easily provoked Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Rossweisse is highly proficient in the use of Norse magic, specializing in long-range and bombarding attacks. She is capable of using ice, fire, water, lightning, wind, thunder, light, summoning, and explosive based magic. *'Defence Magic:' Upon returning from her training in Valhalla in Volume 12, Rossweisse starts to use defensive spells (using the trait of Rook) which are strong enough to easily shield against Balance Breakers. *'Flight:' Being a Devil, Rossweisse can fly using her wings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Air Users Category:Maids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teachers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7